Grotesque Food Eater: The Epicurean Son of Evil
by MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan
Summary: Only the most grotesque for him.


"Now~ Eat them out!"

_The Apostate Castle smells rotten  
The Last Supper begins as always  
With foods that your most gruesome thoughts could never hope to encase  
A lone figure sits at the table, with a smile on his face_

-–—•

A beautiful white castle, filled with a despicable, foul, revolting smell, our gruesome tale begins. Dead, upturned, trees and all animals had long fled from the area. Now let us start dinner, we wouldn't want to keep the prince waiting shall we?

Burned salad of the chef cooked capriciously, raw axlotl pasta, assorted fire ants on a bed of dung beetles, muddy Galette (tastes like the Road Roller) deer antler soup and, bloody red wine(well it's blood.) Smiling upon this meal, an odd looking man sits. He has short green hair, yellow eyes, and that his body has two different coloured halves. His left side is completely white, while the right side is almost entirely black. The black colour does not cover his black half's entire body, as it only extends partially down to his knee. Licking his lips he devoured his meal with his lovely maid beside him. She has bright shoulder length pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin.

"**Sakura**-chan, aren't you going **to eat?**"

"No, Zetsu-sama it is only polite to wait until you are done."

"B-but-**Zip it. I'm trying to eat**. Don't you think Sakura-chan shall be hungry? **She said she'll wait**." Sakura smiled at Zetsu. Knowing that the black half was rude, a bit greedy about his food, blunt and apathetic toward others but was a sweetheart deep down. White Zetsu a bit more thoughtful, he was childish and playful, he loved to tease her, and was shy a soft spoken.

"It is alright Zetsu-Sama." Zetsu swallowed the axlotl and bit it down harshly in an attempt to hide his blushing, which on black Zetsu's side was a heavy crimson. On white Zetsu's side it was an Amaranth pink. A white napkin gently patted the side of his mouth and his looked up at her questionably.

"You spilled." The slightly younger girl said as Zetsu flushed more. He shove more food in his mouth to avoid having her notice him.

"Slow down! You'll choke!"

_"Umm... Can I have some food? Please? I'm so hungry!" A young girl begged. She hadn't eaten in so long, even scraps will do. Why won't anyone help her._

_Through a carriage a young boy looked at her, her pink hair messy and disheveled. She looked painfully skinny. _

_"Please anything will do!" _

_"**Stop the carriage**, please?" He asked. He grabbed a piece of bread that he was going to feed to the pigeons, it was slightly stale but hopefully alright to eat. He walked over to the rosette. "**Here. Take it, you look like hell**. He means you look hungry. **No. I meant hell.** Shut up! That's not how you talk to a lady." _

_"T-thank y-you! Tha-ank you so m-much!" She hiccuped. Her voice cracked and it broke his heart. _

-–—•

_His name is Zetsu Caniba_

_He used to be a gourmet, only eating the finest of foods _

_But in the end, what he desired above all else would be_

_A meal so repulsive it would make you sick just to see_

-–—•

He sprinkled a deep blue spice into the soup as he gnawed on the antler of the deer, eating the dish after. After he finished Sakura had her boring meal.

"See you tomorrow! I shall be retiring for the night." With that she smiled and left. He stretched walking to his room, every one else had headed to the service quarters. He would have headed back into his room, however...

-–—•

_The fifteenth cook that he had hired in the past year alone  
Murmured oh so quietly, for his quirks were to surely known  
"I'm sorry, my king, but I'm requesting that I be let go."  
"Hmph, what useless servants I have, and it oh so surely shows"_

-–—•

"**HOW DARE YOU!?**" He screeched. He pays him doesn't he?! He provides ingredient doesn't he?! Why, just the other day the villagers found a half rotted shark and a drowned rat the size of a carriage... Honestly he was useless. He was also the one flirting with Sakura the other day though... Unforgivable. "UNGRATEFUL! **UNFORGIVABLE!**" He yanked him into the empty kitchen.

There was an extra meal that night no one knew of.

"**He was disgusting**." He snuffed up his nose. "... How could I?... That is unforgivable... **I bet some of the others would taste better**..."

-0-0-8-8-8-8-0-0-

"Zetsu-sama! Sasuke has disappeared!" Sakura yelled, alarmed.

"Sasuke? **Oh, the chef.** He quit last night."

"Did he say why?" She asked looking slightly revealed he didn't disappear. He stared at the food.

_**- Today's Breakfast -**_

_**juice, 16 kinds of weeds mixed**_

_**cornflakes, contains a lot of iron only**_

_**poison mushroom soup**_

_**salad, cooked capriciously by the chef**_

_**special brioche by the butler**_

_**assorted off-season fruits**_

_**unable-to-wake-up-again coffee (low calorie)"**_

_**- Today's Lunch -**_

_**grilled leek and raw leek salad with watermelon**_

_**pink octopus Carpaccio, tastes like the Queen**_

_**Japanese style grilled eggplant**_

_**bread, baked whatever by the maid**_

_**special sweet potato icecream by the chef before last night.**_

Oh well. It would have to do. Until tonight.

-–—•

_Blue hair now bleached to a stark and very somber white  
The perfect appetizer for the salad tonight  
Keep eating until there's nothing left, even the bones  
If you're still hungry then you might as well go and get seconds  
Hey little servant, won't you please come over here  
I've become quite inquisitive about how you might taste, I fear_

-–—•

The next meal was Konan, his tailor. Her blue hair was lovely and tasted like coconut. The rest of her was rather plain, like pork. It tasted lovely burnt to a crisp though. Her bones were crunchy and strong. She must drink a ton of milk. His stomach rumbled.

"Might as well get seconds. Pein! Come over here!"

-–—•

Days turned into weeks turned into months and then he realized  
There was only one left there to be by his side

-–—•

"Zetsu?"

"**More**. No. **I need more... **DONT... **Sorry**. Sakura, RUN!" He held a hammer in his hand.

"Are you still hungry? I'll try and make something ok?"

"RUN!"

-–—•

"**The best tasting thing ever...**"

"You killed her... You killed our Sakura..."

-–—•  
_Even until her very last day he continued to seek  
Foods so horrid and so vile, twas sickening even to speak_

_Devour every food that possibly exists  
He looked down quietly as he uncurled his own right fist  
A quaint little smile managed to show upon his face  
"**There's still something that I'm not so sure about the taste**."_

_Zetsu last and very gruesome meal  
The ingredients were, yes, himself  
The one who had eaten every single food, well  
Hisvery own taste was one no one would ever be able to tell_

-–—•

**Halloween! My sucky shot at a horror.**


End file.
